The Haircutting
by roseusvortex
Summary: Shiro's is evil when it comes to scissors... there is a darker glint in her eyes than normal.


**I haven't watch NGNL in such a long time, but I had this small plot bunny.**

 **I hope I managed for adorable. If I got anyone too out of character, then you are free to assume this is a crackfic. haha.  
**

 **Sorry for any grammar errors and I hope everyone enjoys. Please review! :)  
**

 **Many thanks to rockyroad69 for fixing some (many) typos for me.**

* * *

Stephanie Dola was currently feeling a mixture of concerned and wary, it was an interesting emotion of uneasy fear that had settled at the bottom of her stomach and would not go away. Maybe it was the lack of sleep she got last night? Maybe it was because Shiro looked incredible creepy right now? Yes, that was probably it. There was a glint in those eyes, not the same glint the young girl got when she was playing a game.

No...

This was a darker, deeper glint. This darker, mischievous glint was always follwed by a world of hurt for Stephanie.

This time however, she didn't seem like Shiro's target.

The pink-haired princess surveyed the rather large selection of kitchen knives, scissors, and various other sharp objects that were laid out before her and Shiro for inspection, and crossed her arms over her chest with a suppressed shiver.

Stephanie tried to break the silence, "So, um, this is all for haircutting?"

Shiro replied simply, "Yes."

The silence fell again.

She attempted again, "Do you often cut your brother's hair?"

"Yes, all the time." Shiro picked up a long, _sharp_ pair of scissors, "Hopefully he has forgotten the previous...unsatisfactory outcomes from past experiments."

"Experiments?"

"He insists he still has nightmares from the last time."

Stephanie backed a few steps away from the creepy girl with the extremely creepy scissors, who was muttering to herself. _Poor Sora..._

Suddenly there was loud crash, followed by a girly scream from down the hall, and Stephanie glanced at the door in surprise.

The loud screech of; " _Help!"_ became louder as a cheerful looking Jibril entered the room, dragging the young king of Imanity by his shirt, across the floor. "I got him. He was hiding underneath the bed."

"Please! I have to say goodbye!" Sora cried after Jibril had dumped him on the floor in front of his sister.

"Goodbye to who?" Stephanie asked, before she could stop herself.

"My life! My victories! My games! My phone!" Sora tugged on her pink skirt, "Please make sure the people of Imanity remember their king."

"It's just a haircut!"

Sora paid her no mind, still rambling to himself, "I want pictures, monuments, and everything! To remind people of their handsome king for ages to come. They _must_ remember how handsome I was!"

Stephania shrieked as Sora started to tug on her skirt harder, her face reddening, "Get off, Sora!"

Shiro turned to Jibril calmly and pointed to a dark room that was practically oozing of evil intention,which Stephanie gawked at in horror. How could a room even-

"Please bring him into that room."

"Yes, ma'am." The pink-winged servant gave salute before dragging her, half-mad-laughing, half mumbling master into said room and returning, with a nod to Stephanie, who weakly nodded back.

Shiro bowed slightly to her two servants before leaving with several of her haircutting tools and closing the door with a small click.

"She is a child, right? A...adorable, young child?"

Jibril placed a hand on her shoulder, "Steph-chan. Some things are better left as secrets."

Her shoulders slumped, "Maybe you are right..."

"Also, just for laughs, that room was requested specifically by Shiro, because it is one of the rare rooms in the castle that is soundproof. No one can hear screams from inside that room."

" _Ehh?!"  
_

* * *

It was long wait, filled with constant pacing outside of the soundproof room. She ignored Jibril's embarrasing teases about how much she must love Sora if she was this worried about a simple haircut.

Which was not true. She just didn't want to have to find a new king for Imanity. Yeah, that was right.

Then the door finally opened and out stepped Shiro.

No Sora.

Just Shiro

Stephanie fell to her knees in shock as different, random, and confusing thoughts ran through her mind frantically; where was Sora, all those sharp scissors, Shiro was alone, Shiro was looked so innocent.

Shiro was looking at her curiously, as if asking for the reason she had fallen in front of the door.

"Steph?"

Jibril called out from her comfy lounging spot on the couch across the room, "It was her undying love for Sora! It was too much. She died when he died."

"Oh, shut up."

Shiro tilted her head, "Onii-chan died?"

"I died?!"

There was Sora, his previously long hair trimmed back neatly, his dark red eyes opened wide with a mixture of surprise and shock as he repeated, " _I died?!"  
_

Jibril volunteered her opinon, "You look alive to me."

"Who asked you? This is serious! I died! And apparently it happened when I wasn't looking!"

Stephanie watched, mouth agape as Shiro glanced at her brother, frowning in thought, "Imposter?"

"Me?! I am an imposter? What about you! What have you done with my adorable sister?!"

"Onii-chan, I don't think you are dead. You look alive."

"Hmm, I look alive to myself as well...which doesn't make sense. Steph, who killed me?"

After not receiving an answer, everyone curiously looked towards Stephanie, as she stayed silent.

Stephanie stared, stared, and stared. Slowly a blush worked it's way from her neck, up to her face till her entire face was bright red. She mumbled softly before trying to stand, then stumbling and falling flat on the floor.

Sora was so _handsome._

No. No.

Sora _was not_ handsome.

He was an arrogant fool and she was not in love with him or his new haircut, she was not.

No. No. Maybe. No. No.

Why did he have to look like that? Stephanie groaned pathetically into the tiled floor. Why, why, why...

There were slight pains in her side, courtesy of Jibril poking her, "Yo~ Steph-chan. Wake up."

Since poor Stephanie was currently in dazed state on the floor, she didn't notice the pokes...and Shiro dragging her off to the soundproof rooom while commenting on how Steph was in desperate need of a haircut.

Jibril waved her off with a white handkerchief to dab the tears falling, "Oh, Steph-chan...we will miss you."

Sora solemnly placed a hand on his servant's shoulder, "There is nothing we can do for her now."

Jibril nodded and sniffed, 'Maybe we can set up something in her honor? 'Steph-chan Bridge' has a nice ring to it..."

"Hmm, it does, doesn't it?""

"Oh! Baked goods!"

Sora's eyes brightened, "Baked goods...we could sell them. Money...It will make tons of money with the previous princess's name on them. We could become kings overnight!"

"You already are king."

"Yes, yes, but one is not king without plenty of treasure."

Jibril nodded in agreement, even though she wasn't really sure what she was agreeing with.

"Do you think Steph-chan will survive Shiro's...eh...haircutting experiment?"

"Oh. I am sure that sh- well, maybe we should start thinking about naming that bridge..."


End file.
